Aywas the TV Series/Episodes
List of Aywas the TV Series Episodes. It began on January 24, 2013. Season 1 Season 1 episodes. 1: An Aywa Beginning Reve, Maki and Melo visit the human world and cared for the egg. It aired on January 24, 2013. 2: Quacker Is Born The egg hatches into a Mallard Reve and care for him. It'll air on January 31, 2013. 3: Emily's Sickness Emily wakes up with an awful flu virus while Maki, Tordoka, Chorlu, Meep, Calvin, Cerby, Reve, Paleo and Melo go on a treasure hunt to find something to heal her. It'll air on February 7, 2013. 4: A Crush on Digger Digger the Pet Dirt Murkel falls in love with another Murkel named Chiller. It'll air on February 14, 2013. 5: Zoo on The Loose Emily's egg and Calvin's egg hatches while at the zoo. It'll air on February 21, 2013. 6: Play Date with Reebu & Pluma Maki, Calvin and Emily have a Playdate with Reebu and Pluma while Melo and Reve get a doctors appointment. It'll air on February 28, 2013. 7: Meep's Movie Compress Meep babysits Emily, Calvin, Melo, Maki, Reve and Reebu while their parents go on their honeymoon. It'll air on March 7, 2013. 8: Day of the Opera The Pets do oprea shows to Drylis while Emily and her Family go on vacation. It'll air on March 14, 2013. 9: Welly Takes A Chance Maki, Melo, Emily, Calvin, Pluma and Reebu go and meet a penguin like Creature named Welly. It'll air on March 21, 2013. 10: Maki Gets The Chicken Pox Maki got the chicken pox in the middle of a painting contest. It'll air on March 28, 2013. 11: The Injured Lepu Lepu stays with Emily's Family till he gets better. It'll air on April 4, 2013. 12: The Lottery The Aywas accidently go to casino at night. It'll air on April 11, 2013. 13: The Quick Trip Maki teaches everybody how to drive. It'll air on May 2, 2013. 14: Madness in Aywanation Usaro and Zashoo make a comedy show since they came. It'll air on May 9, 2013. 15: The Big Operation Calvin goes into operation to get his tonsils out while Maki, Reebu, Melo, Selkie and Inari host a crafting club. It'll air on May 16, 2013. 16: Calvin's Surprise Calvin goes to school with Maki while his teacher is sick. If he has a good day at school, He'll have Naulit as a pet like Emily (Who has Reebu). It'll air on May 23, 2013. 17: Bedtime Terror Reebu had a bad dream, So Melo, Maki, The Milsons and Naulit find a new dragon creature called Shen to help her fall asleep. It'll air on May 30, 2013. 18: The New Pet Party Part 1: Party Time After the genuses found an egg (In which it has a new creature) in Shen's old nest, All the pets have a party for it till it hatches. It'll air on June 6, 2013. 19: The New Pet Party Part 2: Luiri's Plan With signs of the egg being ready to hatch, Luiri interupts the party that an evil witch plans to kill the embryo inside of the egg. The pets have to save the day by defeating the witch before it happens. It'll air on June 13, 2013. 20: The New Pet Party Part 3: Pluma's Idea Pluma protects the egg from a giant shadow. It'll air on June 20, 2013. 21: Fairy Grove With the egg still at The New Pet Party, Pluma thinks he believes in fairies. It'll air on June 27, 2013. 22: The Great Fireworks Party All the pets and the Milsons celebrate 4th of July. It'll air on July 4, 2013. 23: The Cupcake Shop Part 1 Mrs. Sweetcakes opens her very own Cupcake Shop after winning the lottery. Soon, Melo, Reve, Nauit, Maki and Reebu explore what kind of pet she has. It'll air on July 11, 2013. 24: The Cupcake Shop Part 2 After the grand opening, Mrs. Sweetcakes helps the pets make cupcakes. It'll air on July 18, 2013. 25: Raffi's Sweet Clubhouse Mrs. Sweetcakes has to go to a cupcake contest. She hires Melo, Maki, Reve, Reebu and Naulit look after Raffi. It'll air on July 25, 2013. 26: The Maze of Darkness Melo, Maki, Reve, Reebu, Naulit and their new friend Raffi get lost in a huge maze while helping Linorm find his way home. It'll air on August 1, 2013. 27: Oske's New Partner Alatus joins Oske as his first partner but has a problem, fond of food and rival to Reebu. It'll air on August 8, 2013. 28: A Lunar Goodnight Maki takes Melo and Reebu to have a sleepover with Oske and Alatus and wait for the meteors to come out in the night sky. It'll air on August 15, 2013. 29: The Heatwave The Aywas World gets hit with a heatwave. It'll air on August 22, 2013. 30: Deer VS Wolves Part 1 The Pets dress up as deer and wolves. It'll air on August 29, 2013. 31: Deer VS Wolves Part 2 Deer and Wolves have a brawl while Emily, Calvin and the class students sleepover at a movie theater. It'll air on September 5, 2013. 32: Maki at Work Maki goes to work with Emily's dad for the 1st time. It'll air on September 12, 2013. 33: Emily and The Yena Emily gets a crush on Yena and goes to a school dance with him. Later, Melo, Reve, Maki, Naulit, Reebu, Oske and Alatus goes to Emily's school for the dance. It'll air on September 19, 2013. 34: Dog Days The Milsons get a new dog. It'll air on September 26, 2013 35: Griffin's Dark Garden Reebu and Maki fell into a trap that leads to a garden. It'll air on October 3, 2013. 36: My Egg's Keeper Part 1 Pluma announced that the ultrasound reveals that the embryo is growing saying that the egg will hatch into a new Ay genus. It'll air on October 17, 2013. 37: My Egg's Keeper Part 2 Maki, Reve, Melo, Naulit and Reebu returns to The New Pet Party for hatching the egg. It'll air on October 17, 2013. 38: The Great Egg Chase Maki and the others have to rescue the egg in which it's about to hatch. It'll air on October 24, 2013. 39: An Aywas Halloween Melo, Maki, Reebu, Alatus and Emily go trick or treating while Oske, Reve and Naulit go to a Halloween Party. It'll air on October 31, 2013 on Halloween. 40: The Triple Three While taking care of the egg, Maki meets Nashira, Kitsera and Drazi while the other 5 find lunch. It'll air on November 7, 2013. 41: Read It or Not To Read Melo and Maki open up a book club. It'll air on November 14, 2013. 42: Puggle and Betty While getting ready for Naulit's Good Bye Party, Puggle and his pet Betta fish come to replace him. It'll air on November 21, 2013. This episode marks the retirement of Naulit and the debut of Puggle. 43: An Aywas Thanksgiving Maki celebrates Thanksgiving with the rest of the pets. It aired on November 28, 2013 on Thanksgiving. 44: Baking with Koaf The Milsons help Koaf make Christmas Goodies before Christmas Eve. It'll air on December 12, 2013.